Keeping Love a Secret
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Tristan finally had the girl he loved and he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. Will they get to keep their love a secret or will it be let out? When things happen will Tristan be able to keep his head straight?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *snorts * Well I was expecting this to be chapter two for my new GG story called Love Unexpectedly! *looks around * Well as I was half way through this chapter I realized that it couldn't go for chapter two because of something that happens in this chapter! So I went back through and redid the beginning and here we are with another new story! *clears throat * So enjoy the twist and turns in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rory sighed as she took her seat in her first period class. She was still trying to recover from the weekend she had had. She still couldn't believe that she had done what she done. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips when a certain blonde haired boy walked into class and sat down beside her.

She still couldn't believe that they had been able to keep the fact that they were dating a secret from everyone for the past eighteen months. Well everyone besides their parents. She smiled slightly as she remembered what had taken place over the weekend. She still couldn't believe that her Mom and his parents and his Grandpa had went along with it. Then again she shouldn't have been surprised.

She looked over at him and gave him a wink and then touched her chest where the necklace she was wearing came to rest at. She saw him grin and wink back at her and also touch the chain on his neck. She knew that once everyone found out what they had been keeping from them that there was going to be question after question but she also knew that neither her nor him really cared.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan smirked at Rory as the bell rang. He could hear the person behind him saying that even after eighteen months of a truce that they weren't use to him and Rory actually getting along. He chuckled silently as he thought about the shock they would all get eventually. He looked at Rory one more time before focusing his attention on their teacher. He just hoped that today would go by fast and that the next two months of school would go by even quicker. He couldn't wait until t hey graduated.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rory let out a sigh of relief as she walked into the lunch room. She normally didn't mind school but she had just gotten back that morning from a trip and she was tired and hungry. She frowned slightly when she didn't see Tristan yet and then she smiled as she remembered that he had to talk to his teacher. She got in line and quickly made it through and then went and sat down at her normal table. She had no doubt that Tristan would find her and she also knew that Paris, Madeline and Louise would also find her.

Just as she took a book out of her book bag to read as she waited she heard someone say from behind her "Well if it isn't Rory and she's all alone for once. So when are you going to give me a shot since you don't date the so called King."

Rory turned her head and looked over her shoulder and then rolled her eyes. "What makes you think Daniel if I wouldn't date Tristan that I would even think about wasting my time on you?"

Daniel scowled and said "What are you a lesbian or something? You don't date any guys so you must be. And if you're passing up a chance to get with me then that just confirms that you are."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "Nope I do like guys but I'm sorry Daniel I just don't go for the walking and talking STD type."

Daniel swore and then took a step closer to Rory and grabbed her arm and jerked her out of her chair. "You need to watch what you're saying little girl."

Rory swallowed and then glared up at Daniel and said "You need to take your hands off of me."

Daniel laughed and said "How are you going to make me little girl?"

Rory shook her head and said "I tried to warn you."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan walked into the lunchroom and noticed that the whole lunch room was silent. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he looked around and his heart started pounding harder in his chest when he saw that Daniel Andrews had Rory's hand in his and wasn't letting go. As he looked at Rory as he walked over towards them he could see the panic in her eyes and heard her say "I tried to warn you."

He smirked as he tapped Daniel on the shoulder and as soon as Daniel turned towards him he said loudly "Is there a reason your hands are on my wife?"

Rory gasped and then smiled as she realized that Tristan had just outed them in the most effective way possible. She could tell that she was blushing but she didn't care at all. She may not have wanted everyone to know at once but she also knew that this was the best way possible although it could have been handled differently?

Daniel's eyes widened as he dropped Rory's hand and looked at Tristan and said "Your wife? Only in your dreams DuGray."

Tristan shook his head and laughed. "Actually you're right Andrews I have dreamed about Rory being my wife since our junior year. Well guess what asshole? We tied the knot this past weekend in Las Vegas."

Daniel's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at Tristan and then turned to look at Rory who smiled and said "I never once said I wasn't dating Tristan. You and everyone else apparently was just too stupid to pick up on the fact that Tristan and I were going out with one another."

Tristan laughed and said "Baby you do have a way with pointing things out. Now since it was you he was touching do you want me to hit him or just tell him to get lost?"

Rory chuckled and said "Just get rid of him honey. I would like to eat sometime today since I didn't get breakfast this morning since we were running late."

Tristan chuckled and looked at Daniel with a glare. "It looks like today is your lucky day Andrews. Get the hell away from my wife and stay the hell away or next time I won't be so damn nice."

Rory bit back a laugh as she saw Daniel nod and swallow hard before taking off running. She looked at Tristan with a serene smile on her face and then stepped into his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "You just couldn't keep it a secret could you?"

Tristan looked down at the floor and then back up at the woman he had married. "I thought I was doing a good job of it until I saw that asshole's hands on you. Are you okay baby?"

Rory smiled slightly but before she could say anything a voice from behind them said "You two are married and you didn't even bother telling any of us that you were dating?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: Well there is another new story! *looks it over and snorts* It only partly went how I had planned! LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *cringes* Oh my God I am so sorry! I posted this story and then never posted the 2nd chapter…. *smiles sheepishly* Sorry all! *grins* Good news is I am back with the 2nd chapter finally…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan turned him and Rory towards the voice but kept his arms around Rory even as she turned in his arms so she was facing the person who had asked them the question. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw that it was Louise who had asked the question. "We figured if you all were not smart enough to realize that we were dating then we did not have to tell you. Really you all should have figured it out on your own with the way Mary and I have been acting around each other for the last year and a half."

Rory chuckled and shook her head. "It should have been obvious that we were together, Louise. I mean when was the last time you saw Tris with a girl? Or for that matter when was the last time you have seen Tristan flirt with a girl who wasn't me?"

Louise frowned and then her mouth dropped open when she realized that both Tristan and Rory were right. She hasn't seen Tristan flirting or making out with a girl since towards the end of Sophomore year when they had to do the Romeo and Juliet plays. "Damn, you two are good. So how did you end up with one another?"

At that question Rory blushed and Tristan started laughing but once he calmed down he said "We actually got together a week after my Grandpa told my Dad in no certain terms was he sending me to Military School. The kiss we shared during the Romeo and Juliet play proved that we both felt something for one another. It was actually Dean who pointed it out to Rory and pushed her towards me. Now Rory, Dean, his girlfriend Lindsay, and me tend to go out on double dates every couple of weeks. As to how exactly we got together I had a talk with Lorelai and informed her that I was completely and irrevocably in love with her daughter and I wanted to make her mine. So after the talk with Lorelai and getting her permission one night I showed up just as Rory was going to bed and knocked on her bedroom window before I climbed in it with two dozen red roses. When Rory saw me she started saying I had to leave before her Mom saw me but by this point Lorelai was already standing in the doorway to Rory's bedroom without Rory even noticing her. I set the roses down on Rory's bedside table, pulled her into my arms, kissed her until we were both breathless, and then I pulled back and said Lorelai Leigh Gilmore I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone and I cannot go on without you. She looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled at her, kissed her again, and pulled back once more and asked her to be my girlfriend and to be my world like she already was. Instead of answering me verbally she threw herself into my arms and crashed her lips on mine. She only pulled back when Lorelai said I think that is a yes Tristan before she started laughing."

Rory smiled and rolled her eyes. "I still cannot believe that you went to my Mom first. But I do have to say that it made me love you even more than I already did."

Tristan smiled and kissed Rory on the head before he looked back at Louise. "I knew that I had to make sure Rory knew I was completely serious about her and the only way to do that was to ask her Mom permission to be with her before I asked her out. We have been together ever since. Grandpa, Lorelai, Luke, Mom, and Dad went with Rory and I to Vegas this weekend where Rory and I got married. Much to Rory's, Grandmother's horror Grandpa paid off Rory's tuition so that Emily Gilmore could not force Rory into Hartford Society unless she wants to be in it. That is one of the reasons that Richard and Emily Gilmore did not attend our wedding this weekend. However Richard made sure Rory knew that if he could have been there he would have. We actually have plans with Richard, my parents, Luke, Lorelai, and Grandpa tonight to have a family dinner. Since Rory and I got together and she made my Dad see that what he was doing was wrong he has been very big on having a family dinner once a week much to my Grandpa's and Mom's surprise."

Louise smiled and then her smile turned into a grin. "Well since you two have effectively come out you have to let me throw you a congradulations party on your marriage."

Rory sighed but shook her head. "The only way I will allow you to throw the party is if you confer with my Mom and Tristan's Mom. They wanted to throw a belated wedding reception but since we hadn't told anyone we vetoed the idea. And the party has to be tame compared to what you usually throw, Louise."

Louise sighed but nodded. "I can do that. Now where are you guys wedding rings?"

At that Tristan laughed and then smirked as he unclasped the necklace around Rory's neck. He could feel all of the Student Body's eyes on them but he ignored them. Once he had the necklace in his hand he slipped the engagement ring and wedding ring off of the necklace before putting the necklace back on Rory. He turned Rory around to face him and with a smile on his face he slipped on her wedding ring followed by her engagement ring. He bent down and gave her a tender kiss before saying loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear him "I love you, Mrs. DuGrey."

Rory blushed but grinned as she motioned for Tristan to turn around. She then unclasped his necklace and slipped the wedding band off of it before putting the necklace back on Tristan. When Tristan turned back to face her she smiled as she looked straight into his eyes and slipped his wedding ring onto his finger. "I love you too, Mr. DuGrey, and I always will."

Tristan grinned and pulled Rory into his arms and bent down and gave her a long and sweet kiss. He only pulled back when he noticed all the clapping that was going on. He looked around and then rolled his eyes when he saw that everyone was yelling, stomping their feet, and clapping at him and Rory. He looked down at Rory with laughter in his eyes. "Well I do believe we now do not have to worry about slipping up. You are my world, Rory, you always have been and you always will be."

Rory smirked. "Just as you are mine, Tristan. Now come on I want to eat. I can't wait for this day to be over because I need some coffee. You kept me up late last night once again and then we didn't get in this morning until 6:30 and had to rush to get ready for school."

Tristan threw his head back and laughed. "Well come along, Baby, and let's get you some food in you." He started to walk away but then stopped and turned his head to look at Louise. "If you have any other questions they will have to wait for a day or two."

Louise nodded and smiled as she watched Tristan wrap his arm back around Rory and lead her back to the table she had been sitting at. She couldn't help but think how cute of a couple they made. With that thought in mind she pulled her cell phone out and quickly left the cafeteria and walked out to the courtyard so that she could call Lorelai Gilmore and Celine DuGrey.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So here is chapter 2 finally... LOL... I had fun writing it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that it's been quite a while since I've updated this story but hey I am finally back with a new chapter... Between R/L happening and then some other stuff I haven't updated like this story like I have wanted to... On the plus side I made sure that I put the notebook with this story in it in the stand beside my recliner so that I know where it is so I can update again in a week or two... LMFAO... I won't lose it again! I have all of the notebooks with my Gilmore Girls stories now rubber banned together so that I don't lose any of them... LMFAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rory let out a sigh of relief and turned her head to glare at Tristan when she heard him chuckle. "Don't you laugh at me. I can't help it that I am happy that the school day is over. I want to get home and get a cup of coffee."

Tristan shook his head and stood up after he packed his things. He picked Rory's book bag and swung it onto his shoulder with his own and held his hand out to her. "I never thought I would see the day Rory Gilmore, no I mean Rory DuGrey admitted that she was ready for school to be over. Are you feeling alright, Baby?"

Rory shook her head but laughed as she let Tristan wrap his arm around her waist and lead her out of the classroom and towards their lockers. "I feel just fine, Tris. I am just exhausted and in the need for a couple cups of coffee. Do you think there will be some made when we get back to the house?"

Tristan nodded and smirked. "Of course there will be, Mary. Grandpa knows how much you love your coffee so he will make sure that there is some on and ready for you for when we get home. I'm still surprised that your Mom agreed to let us live at Grandfather's house."

Rory chuckled and smirked. "She can now do anything and everything she wants to with Luke and not have to worry about me walking in on them again. Of course we was going to agree to let us live at Janlan's house. Besides it isn't like she won't be over every day to see us."

Tristan grinned at that. "That is true. Do you need anything from your locker or are we just putting stuff in it?"

Rory thought for a minute and then shook her head. "Just put my book bag in it. I don't have to take anything home tonight since I already have the assignments done for tomorrow. We can go home and relax all evening. Are we still planning to take a swim this evening?"

Tristan nodded as he closed his own locker and wrapped his arm back around Rory's waist. "Yes we are. Do you really think I am going to pass up a chance to see you in your swimsuit? I love the swimsuit that you bought."

Rory blushed slightly and hit Tristan in the chest as they made their way down the hall towards the door that would take them outside. "Don't be saying that too loud, Tristan. I really don't want any of the boys in this school trying to imagine what kind of swimsuit you are talking about."

Tristan threw his head back and laughed but before he could say anything a voice behind them called out "You two got married?"

Rory sighed and turned towards the voice and frowned when she saw the look on Paris' face. She felt Tristan tense beside her and she rubbed his arm to get him to relax some as she looked straight into Paris' eyes. "Yes, Paris, Tristan and I are married. We got married Saturday evening and spent the night in Las Vegas with his parents, his Grandfather, my mom, and Luke. We wanted a quiet wedding and this way we got what we wanted. I didn't want to have to deal with my Grandmother trying to dictate how my wedding should go and who should be invited to it. Janlan, Celine, my Mom, Michael, and Luke all agreed with me that it should be the way I wanted it to be and they made it happen that way."

Paris glared at Rory and demanded "Why didn't you tell me that you and Tristan were dating? You knew how I felt about him, Rory!"

Rory sighed again and shook her head. "Yes, Paris, I knew how you felt about him just like I knew that he didn't feel the same way. There was no way in hell I was going to let you tell me who I should and shouldn't be with. If you can't handle the fact that I am with Tristan then that is your own fault. You knew how Tristan felt about me and you did everything you could to jeopardize that and it didn't work. Why can't you just let us be happy? Why can't you just be happy for us? We are in love and we are married. I'm sorry, Paris but you are going to have to deal with that. I will not let you come between Tristan and I."

Tristan smiled and bent his head and pressed a quick kiss to Rory's head before he looked at Paris and shrugged. "I'm sorry if you are hurt, Paris, but you have no say in who I am with. You are smart so I would have thought that you would have figured it out that I was with Rory shortly after her and I got together a year and a half ago. I love her with my whole heart and there isn't anything in this world that will change that. She is my life, Paris, and I really don't know what I would do without it. So you can either be happy for us or you can stay away from us. It is up to you to decide which it is that you want to do. Neither Rory or I will beg for your forgiveness and nor will we beg for you to understand where we are coming from."

Paris sighed but nodded and smiled slightly. "I always knew that you two would end up together somehow. I am happy for you both. It may take me a while to get use to it but I'm not going to throw our friendship away over it. Besides I finally figured out that what I felt for you, Tristan, wasn't love at all and I am happy with the boy I am with. I'll talk to you both soon. Tristan, get Rory home because it looks like she is about to fall face first from exhaustion."

Tristan nodded and grinned. "I will, Paris. We'll talk to you tomorrow."

Rory also nodded and smiled. "I'll call you tonight, Paris, and we can talk." She then let Tristan turn her back around and lead her out of the school and to his car. Once she was sat down in the car she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into her seat. She smiled at Tristan when he got in beside her. "I'm so glad we're going home."

Tristan chuckled and started the car and pulled out of his parking spot. Ten minutes later he parked the car in the garage and got out and helped Rory out of the car before he led her into the house and into the kitchen to get her, her much needed cup of coffee. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his Grandfather standing by the counter and holding out a cup of coffee towards Rory who grabbed it after she gave Janlan a kiss on the cheek. He held Rory's hand and followed his Grandfather out of the kitchen and into the family room and sat down to talk while they waited on Lorelai, Luke, his Mom, and his Dad to get there for supper.

* * *

><p>AN 2: hehe... I had fun with the whole Paris scene... LMAO! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
